


Stuck in my soulmate's body

by Jasmehraj



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jason is a good ball, MariBat, New Hero - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Superhero in training?, Switching at wrong times, body switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmehraj/pseuds/Jasmehraj
Summary: Marinette was sitting in the class when she felt her soulmate connection activate. She leaned on the table and let it flow. When she opened her eyes, a crowbar hit her hard......Joker was beating Jason to pulp but he refused to give up but then he felt his bond activate, he pushed against it but he was too weak. He opened his eyes and he was sitting in a room, a class in his soulmate's body. SHIT.**************************************************This is a Jasonette book. They are soulmates. They occasionally switch bodies with each other.Jason and Marinette are 13 years each.Marinette has just started as Ladybug about a month ago.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jasonette book. They are soulmates. They occasionally switch bodies with each other.
> 
> Jason and Marinette are 13 years each. 
> 
> Marinette has just started as Ladybug about a month ago.

Soulmates.

Only 10% people in the whole world are granted a soulmate. It is not genetic, so it doesn't depend if the family never had a soulmate, every new born has a chance of having a soulmate. Not having a soulmate is also normal. Marinette knew this. She could see all the colors since birth, she never had a soulmark, she didn't have anything written on any part of her body. No writing ever appeared on her skin, she never got any bruises which were not hers, she couldn't hear anyone singing with her whenever she sings or she can't hear any song in her head.

She accepted it cause it's normal. She doesn't have a soulmate like 90% of the world's population. Her parents were soulmates. They told her that it's normal so she never minded cause it's normal. She repeated this mantra in her head," _I am normal._ " until she wasn't.

She was eating dinner with her family. But then their voices were muffled, they mixed together and her vision became blurry. Then suddenly it all went silent and she was somewhere else. She looked around. It was a dirty place, wet and dark. She noticed that her hands were rougher and dirtier. She was wearing torn clothes. **She wasn't in her body.** She felt her, his stomach growl. She pulled his shirt up to see he was very thin and his ribs were peaking out of her flesh.

But the question was _Where is she? Whose body is she in? Why is she in this boy's body?_

The pieces clicked in her mind, **a soulmate bond**. A bond in which you swipe bodies with your soulmate. It is very rare bond. She has a soulmate and she is not normal. She smiled because _she has a soulmate!_ But then worry flooded her.

_Why is her soulmate so malnourished? Why is he starving like he hasn't eaten properly from months? Her soulmate is probably in her body_. Hopefully he will enjoy the food.

She wants to hug him. But she can't. She wants to hide him from the whole world, but she can't.

She just sat there in his body for about two hours dreading that he has to suffer so much. She sat there and cried curled up in a ball.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jason was familiar with soulmates. They are two halves of a whole. Only 10% of the population have their significant other. Both the soulmates are very close in age. He didn't have any physical or emotional signs of having a soulmate.

He never paid much attention to it. His mother came drunk every day, he has to survive that. He has no time for this soulmate shit. Then his mother died and he became a street kid. He stole money and food but it wasn't enough. He was starving. He didn't have time to think about soulmates.

He was sitting in a abandoned house he had found. He was safe here. Nobody ever came here, not that he knows. His stomach growled louder. Then his vision became blurry and he started to hear muffled voices of _two?_ people talking . His vision became clear and he was sitting on a dinner table. Two people, one lady with bluish black hair and a man who was very big with brown hair were sitting there, talking to each other in some language he didn't recognize. He was sitting there too on a chair. There was a plate of food in front of me but he couldn't eat it. Who were those people?

They seemed to notice me but to my surprise, the lady spoke very softly, worry visible in both their eyes,"Are you alright sweetie? Why aren't you eating?"

He just hardened his eyes and asked," **Who are you? and Where am I?** " He touched his neck by instincts. Why was his voice so girly?

The man and the woman looked at each other with furrowed brows,"We are your parents Marinette. Are you feeling alright?"He looked at his hands. His ands were so smooth and smaller than his own and he was wearing a skirt, he touched his hair but they were pulled in two pigtails.

"I am not Marinette. I am Jason." He replied.

The couple looked at each other and then they were looking visibly happy. The lady smiled at him,"Well Jason. I am Sabine Cheng and this is Tom Dupain. We are your soulmate's parents. Her name is Marinette Dupain Cheng."

He was confused," S-Soulmate but I don't have a soulmate."

Tom smiled at him,"You do, your soulmate bond is very rare. In this bond you switch bodies with your soulmate."

His eyes widened in fear. He ran to the nearest mirror. He was indeed in a girl's body with black hair and bluebell eyes. His soulmate was sitting in the house at least she was safe if she stayed there. She would be hungry.

The couple came to him, Jason took a step back instinctively.

The lady, Sabine said,"Breathe sweetie, it's okay you are safe."

He slowly made his breathing even. She has to be safe. He sat on a chair. Then he told them," She is not safe."

Tom's eyes widened,"Why?"

He sighed,"I-I m a street kid. I was sitting at a.... safe house but if she went outside she may get killed, I may get killed. It's-It's a dangerous place."

Sabine smiled and hugged him,"Don't worry sweetie, she will not go anywhere. She is an intelligent girl. Why don't you write a note for her to tell her what she should avoid."

He nodded. They led her upstairs to a room that screamed _PINK_. He was given a notebook to write on with a pencil.

Tom put his huge hand on his shoulder."Don't worry, she knows English."

He hesitantly said,"I-I want some....privacy."

They both nodded and left. He wrote a note on how and what to do in different situations.

He had a light conversation with the couple. Now he knew that she was 8 years old and was a french citizen. She was fluent in English, French and Mandarin. After some time his world became blurry again and he was back at the house. He touched his cheek to find it wet.

_Wh-Why was his soulmate crying?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

After some hours, she heard voice of her parents, she opened her eyes to see her parents in front of her. She hugged them and cried. Her parents comforted her. When she calmed down, her parents told her about the note. She ran to her room to see a notebook on her table. She opened it to see a note from her soulmate, in beautiful and neat handwriting.

**Hello Marinette, I am Jason Todd........................**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

_She's fluent in English because she lived in America for some time with her aunt and she learnt Mandarin from her mother._


	2. What's going on with our lives?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you end up in your soulmate's body when you just came out after showering? Na. Don't worry your soulmate happens to be a gentleman.  
> XD

I opened my eyes but I never got the time to defend myself. Pain rushed through my abdomen spreading like a ripple from where his fist connected with her body. She went flying to the other side of the room. She groaned. The groan came out in a boyish voice as she lifted her big boy hands to cover the area that had been hit. 

She opened her eyes to look at the person who hit her, or rather, him. She was in Jason's body again. This time in workout clothes, sitting on a sparring mat as her sparring partner gave her a hand.

"Jason. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings. Our life is very dangerous, we cannot take risks like this-" Marinette cut him off. She may be in Jason's body but she refuses to listen to the lecture meant for him. 

"SAVE IT Mr. Wayne!" Recognition shone in his eyes as he gave her a smile.

"Aah. Mrs. Dupain Cheng. Don't worry I have a lecture for you too." This caused her to groan again, as she stood up and dusted her clothes. The pain had subsided. Almost. She could still feel the dull throbbing from the punch. 

"No need to groan Marinette. We cannot guarantee-" She cut him off again.

"-if I ever ended up in Robin's body in the middle of the fight and got seriously injured. Bla bla bla. I know everything Bruce. You just caught me off guard." 

Alfred's voice echoed throughout the cave. "Welcome again Miss Marinette. I'm sure you said something about baking Macarons the last time you came." She brightened at that.

"Yes! I'm coming!" In her rush she tripped on her own feet and rolled quite painfully.

"Ouch. Jason's very tough. I'm very surprised he isn't dead even with all the bruises you give him while you are in his body." She turned to the newcomer. 

"The Dick is here!" She jumped and hugged him. He was an adult now. A young adult. But he doesn't like being called that.

He ruffled her or Jason's hair. She really needs some word to mention this without confusing her own conscience.

"So how's it going?" 

"Good. School's nice except Chloe. She just-" She groaned and threw her hands in the air. "-I hope she doesn't end up in my class next month. We are starting the new school year." 

Dick chuckled, "Good Luck then. Jason looks funny doing that." He pulled out his phone. "Please do it again. I'm falling short of blackmail material." 

She gasped. "Are you trying to BlAcKmAiL my soulmate?" Her tone was low and dangerous.

Dick gulped and threw the phone in a random direction. "NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU! PLEASE DON'T CUT MY COOKIE SUPPLY-" 

She put a hand up to stop him. She started again, in the same tone as before.

"You will send them to me. I am on shortage of blackmail too. And the first time I meet him in my own body, I will need them." 

His jaw flew open as he pointed at her and his eye twitched, "YOU SCARED ME! I THREW MY PHONE SOMEWHERE!" 

There was silence for some time and then Marinette wheezed, which caused both of them to start laughing loudly.

"Let's go make some Macarons and then we'll go collect some blackmail stuff." They both went to kitchenette.

  
He opened her eyes still in a defensive stance. But when the painful amount of pink struck his eyes, he relaxed. He looked in the mirror. He looked at his, more like Marinette's hair, which was wet, then forehead, then eyes, then nose, then lips and when he went a little down the neck. He screamed and ran away from the mirror, covering the lower half covered with the towel with his arms. He closed his eyes.

"NOPE! NOT HAPPENING BRAIN! DON'T!" Nobody came up, so he assumed that her parents must be busy. He sighed and went towards the closet. 

This that this that. Too short. Too long. Not cute. Too pink. How can that be comfortable? Too girly. 

He sighed and took out the shirt he had given her and put some shorts with it. If she was here, she would have smacked him hard. He laughed at the thought of her smacking him. They have never met each other in person. Only through phone calls, and their personal diary. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. She was cute. The first thing he will do when they will meet in person would be pinching her cheeks.

His mouth formed an 'o' when he looked at the mirror. His throat made a weird sound which was similar to choking as he covered his chest with those small hands. How can she leave him with this? Why? Now he will have to figure out how to wear th-that thing! The thing women wear! YES BRA! He can't go to the bakery to ask help like this. She will pay for this. He huffed and looked for that piece of cloth.

Okay. Maybe it wasn't so hard. WHO WAS HE KIDDING? IT WAS SO FU**ING HARD TO PUT THIS THING ON! IT HAS BEEN 20 MINUTES AND HIS ARMS ARE SORE.

He accomplished his goal after 45 minutes and let himself fall on the bed. He doesn't care if she's angry that he put on clothes when they changed…. Wait, that doesn't sound offensive at all. He's at advantage. It's not like he saw that. He covered them with napkins and then put on that idiotic clothing them removed the napkins.

"This is my home now. I'm not going anywhere but sleep here after a f***ing struggle for one f***ing hours. I will sleep till I change back even if it means five days. Now I'm rambling to myself." He shut his mouth and laid there.

The sound of the clock was the most annoying thing he had ever heard. He started counting. 

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

"F*** IT! YOU KNOW WHAT! I QUIT!" He stood up and went towards the board. She always pins small notes on what to do. 

Dress 

"Nope can't do that."

Shopping

"I don't want to suffer her wrath if I get something ugly."

Baking

"I can do that. But I'm not in the mood."

Homework

"I can do that!"

He went to the desk and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos ❤️  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
